Venganza, o al menos un intento
by Namakemono97
Summary: Eliza y Lili están enamoradas, hasta que esos chicos las rompen el corazón, entonces, bajo consejo de Francis (cómo no, él tiene que estar metido en todas), deciden vengarse, para ello usan a los hermanos germánicos, ¿Quién diría que se acabaran enamorando de sus amigos? [Prusia-Hungría, mención a Austria-Suiza. Participación activa del Bad Touch Trio/Bad Friends Trio]
1. Chapter 1

¿Fiesta?

Capitulo 1

Eran mediados de julio y ya todos los países habían recibido su invitación para el cumpleaños de cierto francés pervertido. Sí, así es, el cumpleaños de Francis Bonnefoy estaba por llegar y, como de costumbre, todos sus amigos, y no tan amigos, recibían esa invitación:

"_Quedas invitado a la mejor fiesta del año: _

_Mon Anniversaere! _(*)

_Sí, tu querido francés cumple años el 14 de julio _

_En su casa de Francia_

_A las 21:00_

_¡No faltes! ¡Te daré amour!"_

Y, cómo no, Hungría y Prusia ya estaban hablando del evento. Iban paseando como los amigos que siempre habían sido, charlando de la fiesta.

-¿Te acuerdas el año pasado?-Preguntó Gilbert entre risas.

-¡¿Cómo no acordarme?! La pobre Mónaco acabó empapada en champán y Francia no podía evitar babear.-Soltó una sonora carcajada la húngara.

-Pero no sólo fue con ella, a Ucrania no paraba de bajársele el escote y Rusia casi mata a Francia.

-Creo que éste año habrá unas cuantas que irán más recatadas a la fiesta.

-Eso si van.

Ambos rieron hasta quedarse casi sin aliento con sus bromas.

-¿Y sabes? Francis me ha dicho quién será la próxima víctima éste año.-Dijo Gilbert con voz cantarina.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Es un chico? ¿Hará de seme o de uke? ¡Dime que será Inglaterra!-El albino negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

-Será… Serás tú, querida Eli.-Dijo para fastidiarla.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Gilbo! ¡No hagas esas bromas!-Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué broma? Es lo que me ha dicho, ya sabes que Toño, él y el asombroso yo nos lo contamos todo.-Contestó aguantando la risa.

Acto seguido, Elizabeta sacó su sartén de… ¿de dónde? (N/A: ¿Del bolsillo de Doraemon!) Sólo Dios lo sabe, y persiguió al "awesome" Reino de Prusia, pero la persecución fue interrumpida cuando Gilbert se dio de bruces con Austria.

-Ag… Eres tú, señoritingo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.-Compuso su sonrisa más educada y falsa.

-¡Hola, Rod!-Saludó animada la húngara mientras abrazaba al susodicho, olvidando por completo al prusiano.

-Hola, Elizabeta.-Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de petulancia a Gilbert.

Ese había sido el problema entre los dos, Prusia conocía muy bien el lado oscuro del castaño. Celoso, petulante, posesivo, siempre saltando de flor en flor, rompiendo corazones allí por donde sus artes de embaucador refinado pasaban y lo peor de todo, ¡Hungría se negaba a darse cuenta! Gilbert no podía soportar que ese idiota de Roderic le hiciera algo a su amiga, porque al fin y al cabo eran amigos, aunque siempre pelearan, pero amigos al fin y al cabo.

-¿Tú también vas a la fiesta de Francia?-Preguntó la castaña con ilusión.

-Ese acosador me llamó y se puso tan pesado que no pude negarme.-Se rió con esa risilla suya tan educada y refinada que a Gilbert le daban ganas de arrancarse los oídos de cuajo. (N/A: Qué gore soy a veces…)

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces todos los países germánicos estaremos allí! ¡Gilgil! ¡Dile a Francia que más le vale tener cerveza alemana de la buena!-Gritó con más ilusión todavía.

-Él ya sabe que si quiere que el asombroso yo vaya, tiene que haber cerveza del país de mi hermano.-Dijo el aludido algo incómodo.- Siento tener que privaros de mi asombrosa presencia, pero mi awesome persona tiene que ir a dar de comer a su awesome pajarito.

Y con esa mala escusa el prusiano se fue. De verdad que no aguantaba al señorito podrido de Austria, y menos todavía después de lo que pasó con el Imperio Astro-Húngaro. Hungría lo pasó fatal, a pesar de que sabía que el matrimonio fue un acuerdo entre los gobernantes de ambos países, y claro, ella había estado siempre tan enamorada del austriaco, que le costó acostumbrarse a estar separada de él. Y aún buscaba su compañía a todas horas, y cuando no estaba con él hablaba de él a todas horas, que si Rod esto, que si Rod lo otro, que si Rod me dijo aquello, que si Rod y yo hicimos lo otro… ¿Y quién sufría todas esas malditas historias? Pues Prusia, Bélgica, Liechtenstein, Taiwán, Japón, Italia… y todos sus amigos en general, pero lo que nos importa es lo que piensa nuestro querido Gilbert, al cual no le agradaba las cosas que decía Hungría sobre Austria y menos este.

Pero, volvamos con Elizabeta y Roderic, que disfrutaban de un paseo de enamorados, si es que se le podía llamar así. La joven húngara caminaba al lado del austriaco con una gran sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que su acompañante hablaba de música y cosas por el estilo, soltándole alguna que otra frase galante, Dios sabrá para qué fin.

Mientras tanto, un Francis histérico estaba decorando su casa para lo que iba a ser, según él, la fiesta del año con ayuda de España que miraba sonriente todo lo que su amigo le mostraba.

-A ver, ¿qué te parece éste tipo de copa?-Dijo el francés, mostrándole una copa de champán de cristal fino.

-Muy bonita.-Contestó el español.

-¡Eso has dicho de las otras diez, idiota!-Le espetó al borde de un ataque de nervios.- ¡Ag! ¿Dónde está Gilbo cuándo se lo necesita?

-Tenía una cita con Hungría.-Le recodó con voz cantarina.

-Ya no.-Dijo el aludido desde la puerta.- Apareció el señoritingo podrido de Roderic y lo estropeó.

-Otra oportunidad perdida.-Se burló Francis.

-¿Qué oportunidad ni qué ocho cuartos? Por Dios, Francis, ¿aún piensas que me gusta la marimacho?

-No solo él lo piensa, yo también.-Apuntó Antonio.

-Y por lo que cuentas, también Austria lo sospecha.

-¡Pues son tonterías!-Gritó el albino.

-Lo qué tú digas...-Dijeron ambos amigos a la vez.

-En fin… a ver esas copas, y deja de estresarte Francis, cada día te pareces más a Polonia.

* * *

(*) Mi cumpleaños.

Jeje… mi primer fic, esto se merece una fiesta…#okno. Bueno, espero que les guste. Sé que no soy muy buena con la narrativa y esas cosas… pero se aceptan críticas constructivas, sean piadosos, que es mi PRIMER fic, ¿porfa plis? ^^U


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al fin, Elizabeta había terminado las reuniones con sus superiores. Al mirar su móvil tenía como treinta llamadas perdidas, todas de sus compañeros fujoshis. Al ser tantas llamadas, pensó que debía de ser un bombazo yaoi, como un Italia-Alemania o un Inglaterra-Francia, por ello no pudo resistir llamar a Bélgica.

-_¡Eli! ¡Por fin! ¡Todos estamos al borde de un ataque de nervios!_-Habló Emma al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya, ya, me lo he imaginado al ver las treinta llamadas de todos, en serio, ¿no podríais dejar un mensaje o algo por el estilo?

-_Es que esto es tan fuerte que es mejor contarlo en persona. Tienes que ir ahora mismo a casa de Kiku, pero… no te lo tomes muy a pecho.-La voz de la belga tomó un tono de preocupación alarmante al pronunciar las últimas palabras._

_-_¿Hm? E-está bien… ¿Te pasa algo, Emma?-Preguntó confusa.

-_Cuando veas lo que te enseñe Kiku, lo entenderás._

Después de terminar la extraña y preocupante conversación con su amiga, la húngara se fue a casa de su amigo, tal y como la habían indicado, allí estaba también Taiwán.

-Vale… ahora mismo me decís a qué viene tanto secretismo con el nuevo material.

El japonés la hizo pasar a su cuarto para enseñarle el "nuevo material" en el ordenador.

-Siento de verdad lo que vas a ver Eliza-san…-Se disculpó Taiwán.

El ordenador mostró unas fotos de… Austria y Suiza… La húngara se quedó en estado de shock durante un momento alarmante para los dos asiáticos. La pobre no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, había por lo menos cinco fotos de la pareja, lo que significaba que era reciente, aún así la chica sintió como que algo se rompía en su interior, como si su mundo fuera una farsa que llegaba a su fin, una maravillosa mentira que ya no había como sostenerla.

-¿E-Eli…? Di algo, por favor.-Dijo preocupado, Kiku.

-Yo… yo…-La lágrimas empezaron a escapársele de los ojos de una forma incontrolable.

Japón fue rápidamente a por unos pañuelos mientras Mei abrazaba a la castaña en un intento por consolarla, un intento inútil.

-¿Y… y Lili? ¿Co-Cómo se lo ha tomado?-Preguntó la húngara, más calmada.

-Está más o menos como tú.-Respondió, Japón.

-Voy a verla…

La casa de Liechtenstein estaba toda a oscuras, pero por suerte Hungría ya se conocía el camino de sobra.

-Mi pequeña Lili…-Dijo nada más encontrarla tirada en su cama.

La abrazó, aún con los ojos llorosos. La pequeña correspondió, pero estaba demasiado ida como para darse cuenta realmente de lo que pasaba.

-¿También lo has visto?

-Claro…

-¿Cre-crees que… debería vengarme?

-Si lo haces, pienso ayudarte.

-Genial…

-Lili, deja de hablar así. Es como si fueras un autómata…

-Es que ya no me quedan lágrimas ni fuerzas para hacer nada…

Pasaron la tarde juntas, pero no se dieron cuenta de que al día siguiente, tendrían una fiesta y se tendrían que enfrentar a las dos personas que más odiaban en ese momento.

* * *

Me dan pena Eli y Lili… ¡Pero es culpa de esos dos, no mía! Bueno… eso creo… en fin, no me hagáis mucho caso, esto lo escribí a las 3 menos cuarto de la mañana y a esa hora se me cruzan los cables. Además, les espera algo mucho mejor que ese par de imbéciles.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Las dos chicas, hicieron lo posible por llegar de una pieza a la casa de Francia. Éste les había pedido que le ayudaran a preparar los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Pero, al ver a todos sus amigos juntos, las chicas se derrumbaron.

Ambas fueron conducidas a un sofá de una sala privada de la mansión.

-Ve~ Hungría-nee, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Italia.

-Sí, contadnos.-Pidió Alemania.

-Pues… que…-Intentó explicarse Elizabeta.

-Qué Austria y Suiza están juntos y las han roto el corazón a las dos.-Intervino Bélgica.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando justo hoy. Madre mía… ¡Os tenéis que vengar de esos dos!-Apoyó Francis.

-Kesesesesesese, ¿He oído venganza?-Habló Gilbert, desde la puerta. Había llegado justo en ese momento.

-Y contra Austria y Suiza.-Sonrió Antonio, para provocar que Gilbert se uniera. Ya había pillado el plan de su amigo, Francia.

-¡¿Contra el señoritingo podrido?!-Parecía cada vez más ilusionado, se acercó al grupo alrededor de las chicas para ver que ocurría y su ilusión cambió por un rostro serio.- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese idiota?-Le preguntó a la húngara.

-Romperme el corazón.-Contestó simplemente.

-Es que lo sabía… Ese imbécil no trae más que problemas, lo supe en el mismo momento en el que lo conocimos de niños, con esa carita tan infantil e inocente, es un león disfrazado de cordero…-Dejemos a Gilbert despotricar contra Roderic y volvamos con el plan que Francis y Antonio ya estaban tramando.

-Vale, yo tengo unos vestidos de vuestra talla en un armario, no preguntéis porqué, Polonia se encargará de dejaros a las dos lo más hermosas posibles…

-O sea, cómo que yo no lo puedo hacer sólo, Italia, majo, ayúdame ¿quieres?-Interrumpió Feliks a Francia.

-Ve~ Está bien, yo las peinaré. (N/A: Alguien tenía que ayudar al pobre Polonia y con la cantidad de pelo que tiene Hungría…)

-Vale… ahora necesitamos a un par de chicos dispuestos a acompañaros toda la noche…-Las chicas se miraron dudando del plan, pero no tenía remedio. En estos casos, Francis es el que más sabe.

-Gilbert…-Le llamó Antonio, interrumpiendo su sarta de maldiciones hacia Austria.- ¿Te importaría callarte un poco y venir?

El prusiano se acercó al grupo.

-Eli, éste es tu acompañante para poner celoso al idiota ese.-Le dijo Emma.

-Y Alemania, tú podrás celoso a Vash.-Señaló Mónaco.

Ambos hermanos se miraron un instante antes de decir:

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NI EN BROMA!

-Mi grandioso yo no piensa acompañar a la marimacho.-Gilbert se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Hungría, mientras el joven Ludwing desviaba la mirada, sonrojado.- Y West tampoco participará en tal soberana tontería, ¿verdad qué no, hermano?

-Esto… yo quiero ayudarlas… Es decir, ellos dos las han hecho mucho daño y…

-¡West! ¡No me puedes fallar ahora!

-Hermano, las tenemos que ayudar en lo que podamos, y si estoy es lo único que podemos, pues se hace y ya está. Total, sólo es una noche.-Por fin, Ludwing sacó su lado serio a relucir.

-Psé… Más te vale invitarme a cerveza después de esto.

-Bien, ya que esto queda resuelto. Iré a por el material, Polonia e Italia se quedarán aquí preparando a nuestras chicas, mientras los demás preparamos la fiesta.-Sentenció Francia.

* * *

Qué mono se pone Lud sonrojado… *^* Y Prusia me ha salido un poco tsundere… bueno, eso solo lo hace más awesome de lo que ya es #okno, pero mola. Intentaré que siga siendo asombroso.

P.D.: ¿Me ha salido bien hablar como Feliks? Es que, o sea, cómo que estoy súper preocupada por eso, ¿sabéis? Ña~… esto de estar despierta tan tarde no es bueno para un namakemono… hace que diga cosas raras~…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Entonces, todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Feliks y Feliciano maquillaron y peinaron a las chicas mientras hacían el papel de psicólogos para que éstas se sintieran mejor y el resto decoraron el salón (y algunas habitaciones) de la casa de Francis para la fiesta.

Al terminar de decorar todos sintieron curiosidad por saber que estaban haciéndoles a Lili y a Elizabeta, ya que todavía no habían terminado. Por supuesto, Feliks y Feliciano no los dejaron pasar a ninguno hasta que acabaran, incrementando la curiosidad de Francis, Antonio y Gilbert, los tres amigos se miraron con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?-Preguntó Francis.

-Claro, pervertido, ¿qué esperabas?-Contestó Gilbert.

-Adelante, muchachos.-Animó Antonio.

Justo en ese instante los tres recibieron un golpe de sartén por parte de una húngara que no podía evitar reírse junto a su amiga Lili.

-Es que… ya os vale, trío de pervertidos.-Se burló Lovino.

-¡No te enfades, Lovi-love!- Dijo Antonio abrazándose al italiano refunfuñón.

-Bueno, chicos, o sea, cómo que admiréis nuestra obra, ¿no?

Los aludidos se giraron para obedecer al polaco. Lili iba con un vestido liviano de tirantes color rosa y con la cintura muy marcada, adornaba su cuello con una gargantilla que tenía una rosa del mismo color que el vestido, además el italiano se había centrado en los grandes ojos de la pequeña agrandándolos aún más, lo que la hacía ver algo más mayor de lo que era. Elizabeta llevaba un vestido blanco con corsé de palabra de honor y una falda amplia y larga, no llevaba joyas ni adornos, salvo su típica flor en un lado de la cabellera que estaba inclinada hacia un lado y algo más lisa de lo habitual. Resumiendo, ambas estaban preciosas.

-Buen disfraz, marimacha.-Se burló Gilbert, que en realidad se había quedado en blanco.-Ahora sí que pareces una chica.

La húngara simplemente se molestó en darle un sartenazo bien merecido.

Mientras tanto, un sonrojado Ludwing intentaba decir algo elocuente a la pequeña Lili.

-Eh… Cre… creo… que…-Intentó articular el rubio.

-Él quiere decir que cree que estás muy guapa, Lili. Ve~-Intervino Feliciano salvando la situación.

-Eso.-El alemán agradeció mentalmente la facilidad que tenía el italiano para esas cosas.

-Gracias, señor Ludwing.-Agradeció Liechtenstein algo sonrojada.

Pronto sonó el timbre de la casa. En seguida, Francis abrió la puerta, recibiendo a la familia asiática, junto a los soviéticos. Las chicas de ambas familias y Kiku, no dudaron en buscar a sus amigas.

-¡Lili! ¡Eli!-Lloriqueó Ucrania.- Me avisó Mei-Mei, no sabía… ¿Estáis bien?

-Tranquila, Yekaterina…-La relajó Emma.- Ya tenemos un plan de venganza.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Kiku.

-Venganza, ¿verdad?-Contestó Nataliya con su típica actitud fría.

-Claro.-Sonrió perversamente Lili cosa que contrastaba con su cara de niña.

La fiesta casi estaba empezando, en seguida llegaron los que faltaban. Vietnam en seguida empezó a pelear con Alfred, Francis empezó a acosar a todo lo que se moviera, Antonio no tardó en sacar su guitarra, Austria y Suiza se dejaron ver juntos, por primera vez, en público. Canadá pasó desapercibido.

-¡Cloe! _Ma cherie! _–La aludida desapareció rápidamente al oír su nombre.

Francis la siguió buscando, pero antes de encontrarla, divisó al grupo que tendría el protagonismo esa noche: Ludwing, Lili, Gilbert y Elizabeta. Los cuatro hablaban animadamente del pasado que tenían en común Prusia y Hungría, riéndose casi sin parar, las jarras de cerveza no tardaron en aparecer.

-Pe-pero… yo no puedo beber cerveza.-Puntualizó la joven.

-Ya casi tienes dieciocho, ¿no es así?-Preguntó Elizabeta.

-Sí…

-Además de que has visto cosas que, en fin… no aguanta cualquiera.

-Ya…

-Pues tienes edad para tomar cerveza.- Sentenció la castaña.

Francis se acercó a ellos, para que pusieran en marcha el plan cuando la pequeña Lili probó la cerveza.

-Tenéis que salir a bailar los cuatro.

La joven de ojos verdes no tuvo más remedio que escupir el líquido ante la sorpresa.

-Je, je… ¿Es una broma?-Preguntaron nerviosos los hermanos Bielschmidt.

-No, no lo es.

-Pero… ¿Están ahí?-Dijo insegura Elizabeta.

-Me temo que sí…-Corroboró Liechtenstein.

Gilbert vio su oportunidad para vengarse, aunque fuera sólo un poco, del señorito podrido. No tardó el coger de la mano a la húngara y en empujar a su hermano para que se pusieran a bailar.

Francis hizo una señal a Antonio para que tocara una lenta con el único propósito de fastidiar a Gilbert que les dedicó una mirada repleta de odio antes de ponerse a bailar.

Por su parte, Lili empezaba a verse más tranquila en compañía del alemán y éste a su vez sentía más de lo mismo.

Ambas parejas intentaban, sin mucho éxito y entre risas, no tropezarse con sus propios pies y con los del otro bajo la atenta mirada de dos naciones que conocían muy bien a esos cuatro.

No es que estuvieran celosos, pero acaban de romper con las chicas y ya estaban bailando y riendo con otros chicos. ¡Sólo había sido un desliz! ¡Ni siquiera estaban saliendo juntos! ¡Toda había sido una maldita confusión! Pero las chicas no iban a escucharles cuando intentaran explicárselo, había pruebas que los hacían culpables. Sólo les quedaba tragar. Pero seamos realistas, Vash no es de los que se tragan nada. Pero se trataba de su querida Lili, no podía hacer nada, por eso decidió irse. Roderic dudó en seguirlo, no quería quedarse solo en la fiesta, así que decidió irse.

* * *

¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Primero, gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho la verdad (casi me da algo cuando vi que los tenía xD).

Dannie: ¡Gracias! Iré subiendo de tres en tres capítulos, así tenéis para leer un buen rato.

13: Es que West sonrojado es lo mejor xD Adoro cuando se pone así de tímido, jajajaja. Como ya dije, subiré de tres en tres caps, y si la imaginación me da para más pues subiré más capítulos, pero no prometo nada.

Segundo, mirad que soy mala... xD He hecho beber a la pequeña Lili... pobre, ya no será tan pura como antaño... pero... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?. También me dan un poco de penita el señorito y el loco de las armas, pero es que si no, no tiene sentido la historia, así que así se queda. Sé que lo normal hubiese sido que Vash le diera uno de sus ataques de hermano mayor, pero no era plan, así que se aguantó y se fue. Francis y Toño son malos también, les gusta fastidiar a Gilbert, así que yo no fui, me obligaron ellos. T^T


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Unas horas y varias copas más tarde…

Kiku había sacado el sake y mucha gente ya había bebido de más de él, así que ya os podéis imaginar el panorama. Asiáticos borrachos, un ruso aprovechado que se había llevado a China a saber dónde, Francis acosando (menuda novedad) a Mónaco, Seychelles y Canadá, que seguía sobrio, Arthur borracho perdido desahogándose con Alfred, que le ignoraba deliberadamente mientras se relamía los labios admirando la figura de cierta vietnamita, Antonio había puesto un radiocasete para poder emborracharse y acosar a Bélgica y a Romano, Feliciano se había quedado dormido de lo borracho que estaba, Mei no se despegaba de Japón, los nórdicos no paraban de reírse. Nuestras dos parejas también estaban algo bebidas. Y pronto llegó lo que sería el acontecimiento del siglo.

-¡Soren!-Llamó Gilbert al danés.- ¡Tú, Arthur y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente!

El aludido rió al oír aquello.

-¡Ya pensé que os habíais rajado!-Se burló.

-¡Yo nunca me rajo, gigante idiota!-Soltó un Arthur muy borracho.

-Oh, no…-Ludwing, el único lo suficientemente sobrio como para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se cogió del puente de la nariz.- Ya están otra vez…

-El Druken Trio ha vuelto…-Susurró Finlandia, que tampoco estaba tan bebido como sus amigos.

Francis, ni corto, ni perezoso, sacó nueve botellas del más fuerte de los licores.

-Bien, la apuesta sigue siendo la misma. Quien se termine antes tres botellas y aún esté lo suficiente consciente como para cantar una canción, gana.-Las tres naciones se sentaron una al lado de la otra en la barra, asintieron a lo que dijo Francis y se miraron desafiantes.- Empiecen caballeros.

Los tres cogieron la primera botella y empezaron a beber directamente de ella, el primero en acabar fue Gilbert.

-Kesesesese, el asombroso yo piensa ganar esta vez.-Dijo cogiendo la segunda.

El primero en terminar la segunda botella fue Soren.

-Lo siento, Gil, pero creo que te toca perder.

Las tres naciones empezaron una tercera botella, para que acabara ganando Gilbert.

-Kesesesese, ¡Os gané pardillos! ¡Mi asombrosa persona siempre gana! ¡Os lo dije!

-Ey… Gil, aún te queda la canción.-Anunció Francis tendiéndole un micrófono de karaoke casi muerto de la risa.

-¡Eso es un micrófono de karaoke!-Se fijó Japón, y es que, donde hay una karaoke, ahí está nuestro Kiku.- ¡Déjame hacer de presentador!

-¡Y a mí!-Pidió Taiwán.

Gilbert no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

En seguida prepararon un escenario provisional para Prusia, Japón y Taiwán. Los dos asiáticos salieron primero a presentar el espectáculo ante la atenta mirada de todos sus amigos, sobre todo de Elizabeta, que no podía reprimir una sonora carcajada de vez en cuando.

-¡Señoras y no tan señoras! Sí, me refiero a vosotros chicos.-Empezó Mei.- Hoy tenemos un espectáculo muy especial.

-Bueno, no mucho, el año pasado ocurrió lo mismo.-Intervino Kiku.

-Y en la mayoría de las fiestas, además.

-Sí, pero siempre son o Gilbert, o Arthur o Soren.

-El caso es que hoy le toca a Gilbert.-Continuó la joven asiática.

-Sí, cantará una canción para ganar la apuesta de todos los años.

-¡Que salga Gilbert!-Todo el público aplaudió muertos de risa mientras Gilbert salía al escenario.

-¿Qué canción catarás hoy, Prusia?-Le preguntó Japón.

-Es una sorpresa, kesesesese.-Se rió Prusia.- ¡Dale Antonio!

El mandado obedeció. Empezó a sonar una canción que Feliks debía de conocer muy bien: Get The Party Started, de P!NK.

- Ésta, se la dedico a Pol y a Hungría. _I'm coming up, so you better get this party Started._-Empezó a cantar.

-Oh, Dios, Gil-Gil, no puedes hacerme esto.-Se rió Feliks.

El prusiano le giñó el ojo sin dejar de cantar, sin librarse de unas cuantas fotos de ese hecho por parte de Elizabeta, Mei y Kiku.

Elizabeta también recordaba lo que pasó ese día que los tres cantaron la canción.

_-Flashback.-_

_Ya era muy tarde como para que cualquier persona estuviera despierta, pero ellos no era personas normales, eran naciones y todos los establecimientos pensados para ellos estaban abiertos._

_Al principio habían sido más en el grupo. Eran Alemania, Austria, Lituania lo que ya los habían abandonado. Ahora solo quedaban Polonia, Prusia y ella dando vueltas por la calle pensando en que podrían hacer para entretenerse. Pronto encontraron un karaoke. Hungría decidió salir la primera. Empezó a sonar la canción de moda en aquellos momentos. Get The Party Started._

_A Polonia casi se le salió el corazón al ver como se llamaba la cantante, P!NK, rosa en inglés y no dudó en unirse a su amiga. Prusia no tardó en coger la cámara de vídeo de Eli para gravarlos, se veían muy graciosos, los dos habían bebido más de la cuenta y parecían algo mareados en el escenario y las luces de los focos no ayudaban al lamentable espectáculo._

_Al día siguiente, cuando Elizabeta vio la grabación no paró de reírse. Se la enseñó a Polonia y le dio un fuerte golpe de sartén a Prusia por haberlos grabado en aquel estado, aunque la sonrisa no se borró de la cara._

_Desde aquel día aquella había sido la canción del pintoresco grupo. Un marimacho, un afeminado y un ególatra._

_-Fin del flashback.-_

Polonia miró a Elizabeta con una sonrisa vengativa y ella lo entendió a la primera. Sacó la cámara y empezó a grabar a Gilbert. Ahora él tampoco estaba impune de hacer el ridículo, y sí se ponía muy pesado con lo de awesome, se lo podrían enseñar.

Al fin terminó el martirio al que habían sido expuestos los asistentes de la fiesta. Gilbert terminó la canción y había ganado la apuesta.

-¡Gilbert Bielschmidt! ¡Me debes una revancha!-Gritó Inglaterra.

-¡Y a mí, canoso!-Imitó Dinamarca a su amigo inglés.

La fiesta terminó sin incidentes, o eso creían los pocos con suficiente consciencia como para llevar a los que no tenían tanta debido al alcohol a sus casas.

* * *

xDDDDD Sí, adivinastéis, estaba escuchando Get The Party Started cuando estaba escribiendo y me pareció bien ponerla por Polonia.

**Polonia: **Es que, o sea, como que P!NK es la más fabulosa de todas, ¿sabes?

**Usser: **Sí, lo que tú digas, Pol. Tenía que poner también una aparición del Druken Trio, no pueden faltar en toda fiesta que se precie. Y el flashback, era para encajar un poco la canción en la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

A la mañana siguiente, Eliza y Lili despertaron en un salón que no era el de casa de ninguna, o que al menos no reconocieron. Tenían una gran resaca y les costaba hasta respirar del dolor que arrastraban. Al otro lado del salón algo se movió.

-Me duele todo…-Se quejó lo que parecía ser la voz de Gilbert.

-Y a mí…-Coincidió Ludwing.

-Y a nosotras…-Respondieron las chicas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Me duele mucho la cabeza cómo para recordar nada…-Dijo Prusia mientras se incorporaba.

-Creo que al traeros nos quedamos dormidas…-Contestó Elizabeta imitando al albino.

-Ag… ¿Por qué tuve que beber anoche?-Preguntó Liechtenstein apretándose las sienes.

-Bienvenida a tu primera resaca pequeña…-Contestaron las otras tres naciones.

Gilbert se dejó caer otra vez sobre el sofá.

-Voy a morir… West… si me pasara algo, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de haber sido tu asombroso hermano mayor…-Empezó a sobreactuar.- Y Eli, que sepas que eres el mejor amigo que he podido tener.-Continuó acentuando la palabra "el".

Por suerte para él, la húngara estaba demasiado cansada cómo para darle un sartenazo.

La mañana la pasaron en casa de los alemanes, intentando que la resaca se les pasara lo suficiente para que las chicas pudieran volver a casa. Pero no lo hicieron, ya que Francis llamó para contarles la continuación del plan.

-¿Diga?-Dijo un Gilbert muy ido al coger el teléfono.

-_Soy Francis y tú estás aún muy borracho._

-Cállate francés del demonio…

-_Yo también te quiero. Llamaba porque sé que las chicas están en vuestra casa._

-Sí, pero ya se iban.

-_¡De eso nada! ¡El plan aún no ha llegado su fin!_

-No grites y explícate.-Se apretó la sien con la mano que tenía libre mientras fruncía el ceño.

-_Pues que se tienen que quedar, así Vash y Roderic pensarán que han pasado la noche con vosotros y que piensan hacer también esta noche._

-Y eso han hecho.

-_Pero no en el sentido al que me refiero, ¿o sí?_-Una sonora carcajada sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Pu-pues claro que no! Maldito seas, Francis, se quedarán, pero solo porque son mis amigas y las quiero ayudar. ¡Amigas! ¡Repito: A-mi-gas!-Al decir esto, Prusia colgó el teléfono con enfado y se giró hacia las chicas.- A ver… Francis me ha dicho que os tenéis quedar para poner más celosos a vuestros novios.

-Pero yo tengo que hacer cosas… mañana he quedado con papá Turquía-se quejó Hungría- y luego tengo que volver a hacer de caza vampiros con el idiota de Rumanía que seguro ya estará rondando mi casa…

-¿Quieres que el señorito podrido sienta celos o no?-La interrumpió Gilbert.

-Sí...

-Pues entonces te quedas, sólo será un día, no creo que vayas a morir por ello, el fantástico yo estará aquí para que no sufráis.-Añadió con sorna.

* * *

Me ha salido un poco corto, pero eso es porque lo que pase a partir de ahora prefiero que vaya todo junto en el mismo capitulo, o esa es mi idea, también estaba viendo a Lady Gaga en MTV y quiera que no, eso te distrae xD. Hungría llama papá a Turquía porque según he visto por internet fue criada por él cuando era pequeña, Rumanía todos sabemos que es un vampiro, o eso espero de vosotros, y que se lleva mal con Hungría por la guerra de Transilvania (vampires everywhere e.e).


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

No habían pasado ni dos horas, pero Gilbert y Elizabeta ya estaban discutiendo, para variar.

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Dame esa cámara, loca del yaoi!-Gritó el albino.

-¡Jamás! ¡Son fotos de hecho reales! ¡No las he editado ni nada! ¡No tienes derecho a quitármelas!

-¡Claro que tengo derecho! ¡Son mis fotos y estaba borracho!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Dame la maldita cámara!

Y con esto empezó una persecución por toda la casa. Elizabeta empezó a correr para salvar la vida de su querida cámara de fotos, perseguida por un enfurecido Gilbert que trataba de salvar su dignidad, mientras Lili y Ludwing los observaban entre divertidos y anonadados.

-¡Qué me la des!

-¡Qué no!

-¡Que sí!

Los gritos empezaron a oírse por toda la casa acompañados por el sonido que producía un objeto al lanzarse hacia un cuerpo humano.

-¿Quién crees que ganará?-Preguntó la inocente Lili.

-Elizabeta.-Contestó Ludwing con poca fe en su hermano mayor.

-Yo pienso igual.

Sin saber cómo, acabaron en el jardín. Elizabeta estaba arrinconada contra un árbol cerca de la piscina.

-Kesesesese, ahora no te escaparás, loca yaoista.-Dijo amenazadoramente el albino mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Por cosas del destino, Gilbert se tropezó contra una rama, causando una cadena de desastres. Primero su mano acabó apoyándose en uno de los pechos de la húngara, para luego juntar sus labios. Cualquiera que los estuviese viendo –véase los dos cotillas de Ludwing y Lili- pensaría que se estaban besando en verdad, aunque solo fuera un accidente.

De la sorpresa a Elizabeta, se le cayó la cámara a la piscina, estropeándola, pero poco le importó, en ese momento su atención se centraba en por qué no le estaba dando a Gilbert una buena paliza por tal atrevimiento y por qué narices se estaba sonrojando como una niña pequeña. Al igual que Gilbert, que no tardó ni cinco segundos en separarse, pero, por suerte o desgracia, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ambos se miraron un instante acentuando el sonrojo de sus mejillas, para después apartarla.

-Eh… yo… voy a coger la cámara.-Dijo apresurada la magiar.

-Y yo… voy a pasear a los perros.-Replicó de la misma manera.

Los dos observadores se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice. Acababan de ver algo que no podían negar, aunque los otros dos implicados lo intentaran, pero allí había pasado algo muy especial.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-Preguntó con poca inocencia la pequeña Lili.

-Si lo que piensas es en juntar a esos dos, sí.-Asintió Ludwing.

-Bien.

* * *

Sorry por no actualizar antes, he tenido muchos exámenes D: Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, así que aquí están los dos siguientes capitulos, que también son los dos últimos. ¡Qué disfrutéis!


	8. Chapter 8 (Final)

Capitulo 8

Después de la escenita del jardín, Lili y Ludwing trazaron un plan, pero no me parece conveniente desvelarlo ahora, prefiero centrarme en los que se les pasaba por la mente a nuestros dos… ¿enamorados? Francamente, no sé cómo llamarlos.

Gilbert había tenido que salir, necesitaba despejarse, pensar con tranquilidad. ¿Qué había pasado? Se había tropezado con una rama para acabar besando a Elizabeta, había sido un beso un tanto extraño… lejos de lo que él había creído, no había sido tan desagradable, y Elizabeta no le había pegado por ello ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿También le había agradado? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más deseos tenía de repetirlo, no sabía si por curiosidad o por puro placer. Aunque no sabía qué le impedía ir en ese mismo instante a saciar sus deseos, él siempre había sido ese tipo de hombres que conseguían lo que querían cómo y cuando lo querían, se hacía con lo que ansiaba por sus propios medios, sean éstos buenos o malos moralmente. Pero… ¿Por qué no lo hacía ahora? ¿Qué se lo impedía?

Por su parte Elizabeta, después de la escenita, había entrado en la casa y se había dispuesto a concentrarse en arreglar su cámara fotográfica. Necesitaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que acaba de pasar, temía involucrarse demasiado en algo que debía de ver como una tontería, no quería llenarse la cabeza de esas cosas cuando estaba intentado vengarse de Roderic, pero cuanto más intentaba alejar esos pensamientos era peor. Siendo sinceros era todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

Por supuesto, Lili y Ludwing no habían pasado por desapercibido el comportamiento de sus amigos y habían actuado ya según las circunstancias, pero aún el plan no podía comenzar.

-Ya estoy en casa…-Dijo algo abatido Gilbert nada más entrar.

Claro, ¿cómo iba a funcionar el plan sin Gilbert? Ahora sí se podía poner en marcha.

-Ludwing, ¿me enseñas a los perros?-Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Eh… claro Lili, vamos.-Se levantó seguida por Lili.

De esa manera, Elizabeta y Gilbert se quedarían solos y… Bueno, ya me entendéis. Y los instintos fujoshis de Lili la habían hecho poner micrófonos por oda la casa y así ella y Alemania se podrían enterar de todo lo que éstos hablaban.

-Eli… Yo…-Intentó entablar conversación Gilbert- Siento lo de antes me tropecé y…

-No importa, mejor olvidémoslo.-Cortó ella.

-¡No, Eli! ¡No!-Gritó Lili sin que los ocupantes de la casa la oyeran.

-Pero es que… siento curiosidad, no me pegaste y quiero saber porqué.-Siguió Gilbert.

La húngara se quedó en estado de shock, ni ella misma lo sabía, ¿Qué le podía contestar? ¿Sería capaz de mentirle?

-¿Eli? Dímelo, necesito saberlo. No puedo estar comiéndome la cabeza todo el tiempo preguntándome que es lo que ha pasado, porqué no me pegaste, por qué me había gustado, por qué quiero repetir, por qué me hago estas preguntas. Elizabeta, por favor.-El comportamiento del prusiano era extraño, nunca había mirado a nadie de la manera en la que miraba ahora a Elizabeta, suplicante, lleno de dudas, como un niño pequeño al que se le acababa de romper el juguete y no sabía por qué.

Pero todos esos sentimientos que había expresado el albino no hicieron, si no, que Elizabeta se tuviera que enfrentar a todas esas dudas que intentaba evitar la asaltaran de golpe.

-Qué bonito…-Dijo sollozante Liechtenstein mientras escuchaba la conversación.

-No sabía que mi hermano pudiese expresarse tan bien…-Comentó confundido Ludwing.

Pero la escena seguía en el salón de la casa, con una Elizabeta cada vez más confundida. Por primera vez se había quedado sin replicas para el prusiano. En otras ocasiones le habría encantado en meterse en una discusión con él con sus mordaces comentarios, pero ahora no se le ocurría nada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, y todo por culpa de Prusia, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué le había gustado? ¿Qué tenía dudas? ¿Qué quería repetir?

Bueno,-se dijo- pensemos fríamente. A mí no me ha desagradado, y no le he pegado; no sé porqué; y si la escena se volvía a repetir… tal vez las dudas podrían disiparse por fin. ¿Qué narices hago si quiera planteándome eso cuando estoy intentado vengarme de Roderic?

-¡A la mierda!-Gritó desesperado Gilbert, al sentirse ignorado.- He intentado hablar, pero tú ni caso.-Se levantó mientras se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás.

-Gil… yo… es que tampoco lo sé…-Lo miró algo confundida, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

-Se acabó.-Sentenció Prusia.

El chico, que ya no aguantaba más, cogió a la húngara por la mano y la obligó a ponerse cara a cara con él. La cogió de la cintura y la acercó más para besarla. Todo esto pilló de sorpresa a la húngara, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero no quería hacerlo, simplemente se dejó llevar.

El beso fue muy distinto al anterior, más real, más apasionado, más intencionado. Era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como si sus movimientos estuvieran acompasados, como si sus corazones latieran al mismo tiempo.

-Se han callado…-Observó Ludwing.- ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Lili no tuvo más remedio que reírse.

Finalmente, Gilbert y Elizabeta se habían hecho pareja, para alegría de los amigos de ambos, y Austria y Suiza continuaron su vida sin preocupaciones, la venganza no se había podido cumplir.

* * *

¡Chan chan chan! ¡Y se terminó! No me ha gustado el final... pero sí el beso xD Me entró un calor cuando lo escribí, y no sé porqué... en fin, mi "tierna" (notése el sarcasmo) mente está muy mal así que no la hagáis mucho caso.

Y con ésto me despido hasta el próximo fanfic que ya está cociéndose en el horno.

Besos~


End file.
